


Father of Dreams

by VivArney



Category: Star Trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to Gene Roddenberry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father of Dreams

The fans are in mourning  
For the man who taught them that exploring  
Was something they could do if they  
Dared only dream the way.

That they didn't need a monstrous ship  
To take them on this wondrous trip  
To sail to the farthest star  
Their imaginations would carry them far.

Gene, you were the father of the dreams  
You showed us the means  
To look past the world's petty frustrations  
And use our imaginations.

A better world is what he showed us  
To put our world in focus  
So, raise your O.J., Saurian brandy or beer.  
Someone special just left here.


End file.
